Blatto Igniwood
"Cockroaches can survive everything from a big explosion to getting their heads cut off. If you think you can beat me just because you're strong, try it. I dare you." ''- Blatto.'' Blatto is a cockroach and the first protagonist of Nature Walk. Background Information Appearance XXX Themes * Golden Spirit Personality XXX Abilities Personal *Survivability and Endurance - Inherent to his species, Blatto has incredible pain tolerance for pain, which has grown stronger as time went on and he became more experienced in combat. *Experienced Fighter - Blatto is well trained in physical combat. *Limited Flight - Hidden behind his back are a pair of wings he can use to fly for a short period of time. They aren't very fast. *Antenna - Blatto's antenna are incredibly useful for sensing things he cannot see. This makes it difficult for him to be snuck up upon. Affinity: Cockroach Blatto is a forest cockroach, and thus his affinity is as such. His species and close relatives are known for their incredible survivability and refusal to perish, even in the most dire of situations. *Swarming Cockroach Army - His affinity, through training, allows him to create and control an indefinite number of cockroaches in their previous "non-evolved" state. Though a few, measly cockroaches are weak, Blatto can quickly raise up an entire army of them. Each of them is under his absolute control and will do whatever he commands them to do. At the beginning, he is only able to summon a few cockroaches at once, But over the course of the next few years, that number grew staggeringly into a grand total of 12,000 before stopping, implying that Blatto had hit his limit on how many he could summon. **Blatto can use these cockroaches for a variety of purposes, such as using them as a protection from attacks or even using them to create small constructs. Affinity II: Termite Termite is the second affinity that Blatto gains after tapping into his own ancestry, due to cockroaches and termites being closely related species. *Wood Control - Blatto can control wood at will, turning it into a dangerous weapon for combating foes, despite its frailness. His control over wood can be one of his most versatile skills, as he can create various ways of attacking and defending with wood. This arguably makes it a more convenient, albeit weaker option over his roach army. Different types of wood will yield different results. Zodiac: Aries Aries is Blatto's zodiac, which envelops him with the spirit of the Aries, one of the three fire constellations. *Fire Control - Blatto can control and generate flames from any part of his body and use them to his advantage. The temperature and nature of the flames changes with Blatto's mood, with it being hotter and easier to control when he's calmer but cooler and more chaotic when he's angry or stressed. *Flame Resistance - As a result of his affinity with fire, Aries has great resistance against fire and heat. Techniques Limitations * Blatto describes using enough cockroaches as "tiring", at its very worst, and thus will not use his maximum number of roaches unless it's necessary. *Blatto can still be burned if the flames used against him are hot enough. *Blatto can only control flames coming from himself, and not other sources. Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Slapson Characters Category:Nature Walk Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets